deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Demoman
The Demoman is one of the nine playable classes in the online game Team Fortress 2. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far. *Demoman vs Agustus Cole *King Bob-Omb VS Demoman *Bomberman vs. Demoman (Complete) * Charlie Nash VS The Demoman (Complete) *The Demoman vs. Gambit (Complete) *The Demoman VS Jinx *Demoman vs Waluigi *Megumin vs The Demoman *Carl Johnson vs The Demoman *RED Team vs Travis Touchdown (Alongside his Team) *Uryuu Minene vs The Demoman *Team Fortress 2 Battle Royale (complete) *RvB vs TF2 Battle Royal *Boomer vs. The Demoman *Bomb Man vs Demoman *Red Team (Team Fortress 2) VS The Reds (Red vs Blue) *The Demoman vs Nora Valkyrie *The Demoman vs. Tucker *Demoman vs Qrow History Born in the Scottish highlands to a poor family, the Demoman was originally a child who had a plan to blow up the Loch Ness Monster, which backfired and cost him his original set of adoptive parents. He was seeking a new job when he came across the library of Merasmus the Magician. He unknowingly opened the Bombinomicon, which would have possessed him had Merasmus not stepped in, though the Demoman's eye was lost in a magical spell in order to keep the book in check. Since then, he has continued his fascination for explosives and eventually joined the RED Team. Death Battle Info Background * Name: Tavish Finnegan DeGroot * Age: N/A * Affiliance: RED Team * Defensive player * Had his eye possessed by the Bombinomicon * Loves Scrumpy Weapons Grenade Launcher * Magazine capacity: 4 rounds * Total ammo: 16 rounds * Grenade detonation time: About 2 seconds * Grenades can be bounced off of walls * Grenades not affected by damage falloff * Based off of M79 Grenade Launcher Stickybomb Launcher * Magazine capacity: 8 shots * Total ammo: 32 shots * Stickybombs ** Launching Speed: 34 mph (Uncharged) / 78.2 mph (Fully charged) ** Calculated Launching Speed(Scaling with RPG-7 rocket projectile): 1216.6 HU/S = 325 m/s ** Spiked bombs ** Sticks to any surface except for people or Engineer buildings ** Armed after a short time * Can charge for longer distance * Maximum of 8 Stickybombs available at any one time Charge n' Targe * Resistance to fire and explosives * Can charge into combat or use as a escape plan Bottle * It's a bottle. That's it Eyelander * Has long range * If he decapitates 4 peoples heads he be as fast as scout with more health then soldier Sticky Jumping * Used with Stickybombs * Allows for better jumps and air mobility at cost of health * Jumps can be chained for extra speed and distance * Gives the Demoman an aerial advantage * Death from above! Critical Chance * Completely random and can occur at any time * Usually identified through electric sounds and team coloured glow * Deals triple damage with no damage falloff * Certain items or effects force the crit effect * So much destruction and pain Feats * Able to hold his own against the members of the BLU Team * Created bombs when he was in an orphans grammar school * Wiped out a whole team with a Stickybomb trap * Survived his eye being possessed by the Bombinomicon * Became extremely proficient in melee combat * Chopped off the head of a statue with the Eyelander * Capable of dodging fragments of on-going explosions with his legs that should at least move as fast as bullets in Meet The Demoman (0:04-0:07 and 0:33-0:36) Faults * Only has one eye, giving him a lack of deph perseption * Caved into an offer to kill his friend for customized weaponry * His plan to blow up the Loch Ness Monster failed and cost him his first adoptive parents at the age of 6 * Alcoholism Trivia *The Team Fortress 2 comics have confirmed his real name Tavish Degroot. This is how the name for the TF2 map 'Degroot Keep', a special map that only allows the use of Melee weapons (With the exception of a few select weapons) originated from. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Team Fortress 2 Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Sword Wielders Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Gun Wielders Category:Bombers Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Valve Characters Category:Playable Character